The day in the life of a Viking
by Samhoku
Summary: Merida and Hiccup knew of each other when they were 10. Unaware a plan had been brewing since Merida was born and Hiccup was 2. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

A day in the life of a Viking

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train your Dragon or Brave. If I did I would make a cross over movie with both in it. :p**

**Merida and Hiccup are older. The older hiccup looks much cooler. XP**

Chapter

"Merida, I have to speak with ya Lass." Fergus looked at his daughter and she followed him to another room, "Now, I know ye don't wish to wed, but I have to tell ye this. I am the last one to force ye into marriage, but the Vikings are threatening an attack if a treaty we have made before you where born is not upkept. Ye, I am afraid, where betrothed to a young lad named Hiccup. They are coming with the young Viking lad. Your mother tried to have you marry a fellow Scot, but I am afraid, lass, that ye must wed the Viking lad."

Merida stared at her father as he said all of this. Before she was born her fate was decided for her? She looked at the ground and started to think about this, "Father, ye know I didn't want to wed. But I feel as if I have met this lad, Hiccup..."

"Ye where 10 when ye last saw each other. A gangly lad, brown hair, Blue/green eyes...Clumsy." Fergus waited until it dawned in her. He could tell by the look of horror that crossed the girl's face.

"Not 'im! He is so skinny! Da, how is he supposed to protect me?" Merida looked horrified. Sure, she could protect herself, but she did want to be able to have a husband who would be able to protect her, not one that would be so skinny that he couldn't do anything if she was hurt.

"He is older now, Merida. I am sure he isn't as thin as he was." Fergus tried to comfort his daughter to no avail.

* * *

Hiccup stared at his father in disbelief, he was close to his 20s! Didn't he get a say in this? Merida was only 18, she couldn't be ready for marriage. He certainly wasn't, not since Astrid decided to go marry Snotlout. Hiccup said carefully, "You are threatening them...Why do you want an alliance with the Scots so much? You never liked them anyways."

Stoik looked at Hiccup and said, "We could use their help in some battles, son. And they would never help us unless their is a marriage relation." He crossed his arms over his broad chest and raised an eyebrow, "But the deal was made when you where 2. You have no choice. You marry Merida or our empire goes to waste."

Hiccup puffed his chest out and strutted around the cabin, acting like his father, "And heaven forbid that happen! After all, the big tough vikings will need help from the wee Scots!"

Stoik face palmed. Oh yes, Merida and Hiccup would get along just fine now. Hiccup was full of it and he was positive that Merida was still a hothead if he remembered correctly. Stoik let his hand slowly fall off his face and gave his son a glare, "Your mother wanted it too. She wanted to know that ye would have a good wife. She was good friends with Elenor."

Hiccup remembered Merida. She had been a hothead when they where ten, he didn't expect anything different now. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked his father in the eye, "If I am going, you had better expect to knock me out and drag me there."

Stoik looked at someone behind Hiccup, "I told you, now we have to do it." Someone knocked Hiccup on the back of the head and he fell down. Toughnut giggled and gave Stoik a big grin, "Now you can take him to get married! Better do it quick, when he wakes up he will go on a rampage."


	2. Chapter 2

A day in the life of a Viking

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train your Dragon or Brave. If I did I would make a cross over movie with both in it. :p**

**Merida and Hiccup are older. The older hiccup looks much cooler. XP**

Chapter

Hiccup woke up on the boat and he was none too happy about it. He tried to open the cabin door and it was locked. Hiccup backed up and kicked the door down then walked out. He looked around at the crew. They where all his old friends. Well, all but Astrid and Snotlout. Toughnut and Roughnut both gave him a wide grin. Hiccup rolled his eyes then turned around, looking up at Stoik, "What? You felt the need to knock me out? Why couldn't we talk about it like reasonable adults?"

Stoik smirked at his son until he was done ranting, "You where not speaking to me like a reasonable adult. You where speaking to me with the 12 year old mind of yours." He crossed his own arms over his chest, "You decided to destroy the cabin door, even though you know we are in the middle of the ocean. Toothless came along willingly, I explained to the massive dragon what was going on."

Hiccup swore under his breath then walked to the edge of the boat, looking out over the water. He really didn't want to get married, he had thought Astrid was the one. Why would his father even let him entertain that idea when they knew he had already been betrothed? Hiccup ran his hand through his hair, messing it all up then he turned, leaning on the side of the boat, "So, father, what is Merida like now?"

* * *

"Merida, hold still!" Queen Elenor was helping the maids with Merida's dress.

Only Merida was squirming, "Mum! I don't like that headcoverin'! It is annoyin' and it makes me head itch!" She got away from her mother and the redhead glare fiercely. Merida got out of the dress that her mother had her in and got in the one she would wear every day, "Mum, I mean no disrespect, but If Hiccup wants to marry me he will need to see me in clothing other then a fancy dress."

Queen Elenor sighed and rubbed her arms, "Alright." She gave her daughter a smile then hugged her. The two women hugged for a few moments. Elenor could compromise on this. After all, she wasn't the one marrying the lad, not that she wasn't happy that she wasn't. She would never want to be wed to anyone but Fergus

Merida went and got found her horse, "I don't expect them here for 7 days?" She looked at her mother for confirmation and was surprised when she saw her shaking her head no.

"If they are riding their dragons, they could get here in 3 days." Queen Elenor said, looking at her daughter. She watched as Merida's eyes grew to the size of silver dollars.

"Dragons?" Merida asked, curiosity and excitement rising up in her voice, "They have dragons?"

"Aye, they do. My dear, Hiccup has changed quite a bit, I would think." Queen Elenor said with a soft smile in her daughter's direction, "And that would include Dragon taming."

Merida nodded once then smiled back at her mother before running down to find her horse, "Angus!" She hugged the horse and then smiled at the draft. Merida got up on the horse then took off with her bow and arrows, she would be enjoying the last bit of freedom she had.


	3. Chapter 3

A day in the life of a Viking

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train your Dragon or Brave. If I did I would make a cross over movie with both in it. :p**

**Merida and Hiccup are older. The older hiccup looks much cooler. XP**

Chapter

Soon enough the wind took them to the Island of Scotland in 6 days, rather then 7. Once they got their all the vikings got off the boat and they walked up to the castle. Stoik knocked on the door of the castle, unsure of what else to do. Hiccup remained silent as he looked around, his eyes catching everything. They where let in by the guards and as they walked in they saw Fergus. The man was a giant, just like Stoik. Fergus smiled at Stoik and they both shook hands, "Hello, Stoik. It is a pleasure to see ye again."

Stoik nodded once then dropped his hand, he looked at his son then said, "Fergus, I am sure you remember Hiccup." He gestured to his son and let out a hardy laugh when he saw Fergus's expression.

Fergus clapped Hiccup on the back, making the lad wobble a little, "Aye, Hiccup! Ye have filled out quite a bit since the last time we saw ye!" He chuckled and watched as the boy gave him a uneasy smile, "Merida is off on her horse. She insisted on not bein' here when you arrived and there was little to do to stop her. The lass is strong willed."

Stoik looked at them then shrugged, "Merida is a good girl, though, right Fergus?" He hoped that the girl had mellowed out a little.

"Eh, aye, I suppose ye can say that." Fergus said with a sheepish smile, "The lass isn't as headstrong as she once was, but she certainly is a wild filly."

They heard the soft clack of hooves on the bridge and Merida came over. She had grass in her hair and she was soaking wet, "Da, do not even ask."

Fergus asked anyways, "Merida, I did not tell ye that ye could go for a swim!" He was holding in a laugh, but Queen Elenor was standing there giving her husband the evil eye.

Merida gave her father a big smile and said, "Aye, but Angus didn't know that!" She picked a couple of leaves out of her hair then got off the horse, leading him to the stable, "I will return, Da."

Fergus and Stoik had a good chuckle about it and even Hiccup had to smile a little. The girl hadn't recognized him and she had talked away without hiding the fact that she was a little different from most girls.

Queen Elenor followed Merida to her room. After around 15 minutes Merida was back by Fergus, "Hello, Da."

Fergus smiled at his daughter then he introduced her to Stoik, "Merida, this is Stoik, Hiccup's father."

Merida offered her hand for Stoik to shake, instead of curtsying, "It is a pleasure to meet ye."

Stoik shook the hand that was offered, not thinking twice about it, "The pleasure is mine, Princess. You have grown up before my eyes! The last time I saw you, you where only this high." He put his hand to about his hip.

Fergus then decided to introduce Merida and Hiccup, "Merida, this is Hiccup. Hiccup, Merida."

Merida just stared at the lad for a few moments before putting a hand on her hip and pointing a finger at him with a teasing expression, "You are not a wee lamb anymore, are ye?"

Hiccup tried to hold back a blush but it came over his cheeks anyways and he looked at the ground then away from Merida, a smile stealing across his features. He looked back at Merida and mimed her accent, "And ye are not a wee lass anymore."

Stoik and Fergus both held back laughter as Merida stuck her tongue out immaturely before walking away. Hiccup watched the young women leave then he looked at the two dads, "What?"


	4. Chapter 4

A day in the life of a Viking

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train your Dragon or Brave. If I did I would make a cross over movie with both in it. :p**

Chapter

Merida and Hiccup where forced to spend dinner with only each other every night. Of course her brothers where their to be an..escort of sorts. The three 8 year olds where very bored, so they started to torment each other. When they started fighting on the ground like wild animals it gave the two freedom to speak to one another.

"It has been a while, Merida. You look like a...women." Hiccup gestured to all of her and attempted to hold in a cheeky grin. He wasn't surprised when Merida started to choke on her water.

Merida set her glass down and put her hands in her lap, giving the lad a smile, "Thank ye Hiccup. I will assume that ye are being a gentlemen and are lookin' at my face and no where else."

A flush covered Hiccups cheeks and he looked back down at the food on his plate, putting some of it in his mouth so he wouldn't have to answer. He knew it was a question, even if it wasn't phrased like one.

"Stuffing your face with food will not help ye, Hiccup." Merida said, watching the lad with an unimpressed expression on her face. She waited until he almost had his fork in his mouth then said, "Hiccup, answer me."

Hiccup stuffed it in his mouth then gave her a thumbs up about the food. Merida face palmed and rubbed her hand over her face. Hiccup swallowed his food with some difficulty, he had put way too much in his mouth.

Merida had both her arms crossed over her chest and she was giving him the look of death. She kept her eyes locked on Hiccup, even though he kept eating his food. Both people where very stubborn, and neither where willing to give this up.

So Merida chose a different tactic, "Aye, and ye Hiccup no longer look like a Hiccup. Ye should have been named Jack the Terrible." She said all of this in a very dry tone.

Hiccup looked at Merida to see if she was being serious. When he saw the smirk on her face he rolled his eyes then returned to eating. He was shocked when a napkin rolled up into a ball hit him in the forehead. Hiccup's eyes shot up to where Merida was. She had the most innocent smile on her face, but he could tell, she did the deed. Hiccup flicked it back at her then returned to eating.

Merida huffed then went to eating her own food. Once they both finished they both sat their with their arms folded over their chests.

Hiccup finally let out a sigh and ran his hand over his face, "Merida, who couldn't notice you have a figure, now? Any male that isn't related to you would be able to see it. No one would mention it though, you are the princess."

Merida was able to keep herself from blushing and she thought about it for a moment, "I suppose ye are correct. Bein' eighteen is hard on me, Hiccup. I am not a little lass anymore."

Hiccup smiled a bit and winked at her, "I know that Princess."

Merida's face flushed and she threw the napkin at him, "Ya wee devil! Ye need your eyes removed from yer head!" She huffed and turned so her side was facing him and she looked at her brothers.

Hiccup was shaking with laughter, but the minute Merida looked at him he plastered the most innocent expression anyone could ever manage on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

A day in the life of a Viking

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train your Dragon or Brave. If I did I would make a cross over movie with both in it. :p**

**Reviewers: Ah! Reviews, I love reviews.**

Chapter

Stoik and Fergus watched as Merida stormed from the dining room with Hiccup following at his own pace with a grin on his face. The two men looked at each other and wondered what Hiccup did to make her so angry. The temper that came along with her red hair was flaring very well. Hiccup toughed Merida's arm and he said something to her that sounded like an apology.

Merida spun around and faced the boy, shaking her finger in his face and whispering harshly before storming off. Hiccup had stiffened and had made to grab her finger, but she had wipped it away too fast. Fergus and Stoik looked at each other and they both knew that the two where having some sort of argument. Hiccup sat down by them and ran his hand through his hair, glancing at them.

Fergus laughed uproariously, "What did ye do to make er so angry, lad?" He had his arms crossed over his chest and a deep belly laugh was coming out. Stoik also was laughing and had the same grin as Fergus.

Hiccup half smiled and tilted his head, saying sheepishly, "I sort of mentioned she looked like a women then admitted I hadn't been a gentlemen..."

Fergus found this even funnier. As much as his instinct was to protect his daughter, he guessed that Hiccup wasn't much of a threat. Stoik also chortled and watched as Hiccup turned a little red.

Hiccup looked up and looked around, watching the people walking around. He fixed his eyes on the ground in front of him then he stood up, giving both men a polite smile, "If neither of you mind, I should go look for Merida. I know she doesn't believe me, but I am sorry."

"Aye, you are sorry that you got caught." Fergus said with an amused grin. He laughed when Hiccup gave him a grin and nodded once.

Hiccup found Merida in the stall with Angus. He approached the girl and sat down next to her, "Hi, Merida."

Merida looked over at Hiccup and gave a small smile, "Hello Hiccup." She had calmed down now, she was approachable.

Hiccup ducked his head to try and look at her face, "I am sorry that I made you angry. I just wanted to tell you that you are beautiful. Inside and out."

Merida blushed and shoved him playfully, "Ack, ye are embaressin' me, Hiccup. Ye ladies man."

Hiccup grinned at her, her shove barely moving him, "A ladies man? I haven't been called that." He put his elbow on Merida's shoulder, "But now that I know I am one, should I go flirt with some of your ladies in waiting?"

Merida gave him the look of death and said, "No." She pushed his elbow off and rolled her eyes when he laughed at her.

"You don't want to share me?" Hiccup asked with the most innocent smile on his face. It was very close to the one he had given her at the dining table.

Merida snorted in an unladylike manner and shoved him again, "Ye are an arrogant type."


	6. Chapter 6

A day in the life of a Viking

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train your Dragon or Brave. If I did I would make a cross over movie with both in it. :p**

**Reviewers: Sorry, I asked my sister what color his eyes where. I went on her memory. But I am so glad that everyone is enjoying this.  
**

Chapter

That night when Hiccup was alone in his room he started to seriously think about marriage, _I don't really want this...but do I really have a choice? It isn't like Merida isn't hard to look at, but could I treat her right? I still have some feelings for Astrid that are wrong, how can I enter a marriage relationship when I am still holding unto those? If I don't do this their could be a flat out war, and we can't do that yet._

Hiccup ran his hand through his hair as he thought all of this, he suddenly felt overcome with sleep and he laid down in the bed, facing the wall. His eyes slowly drooped closed and he started to snore lightly at first. Then like most viking men the snore just got louder and louder.

Stoik chuckled in the other room, his son was turning out to be very much like him. Snoring as loud as the best of them. He started second guessing himself too. Was Hiccup really ready for marriage?

* * *

Merida was trying to brush her red hair before she went to sleep, "Ack..." She was also thinking about marriage. The boy could be very arrogant, but the fact he came after her after he made her mad was something. Merida tried to yank the comb through her hair again but held in a squeal when it wouldn't go. She huffed and then heard an awful snoring sound. If that was Hiccup...

Merida tried not to think about that, one does not simply not marry someone because they snore like a Giant. He wasn't a lad anymore. He looked older, but she could never be sure what to think of him. He could be proud and arrogant yet he could also be kind and sweet. Merida, personally, liked the kind and sweet Hiccup over the arrogant one.

Fergus started thinking seriously over marrying his daughter off. He would loose a daughter...but maybe he would gain grandchildren! That was always a plus...grandkids. The thing he dreamed about but never thought he would have. Grandchildren when he still had children...now that is a totally different matter.

* * *

Merida came down for breakfast after she made sure she was dressed. Which, of course, is always a good thing. She sat down and started to eat her breakfast without even showing that she knew Hiccup was there.

Hiccup had already finished his breakfast and he couldn't help but tease the Princess, "Good morning, sleeping beauty."

"Ack, ye devil, leave me alone." Merida muttered around her food. Hiccup had no way of knowing that Merida was unusually punchy in the morning, but he was about to find out.

"You are so cute in the morning." Hiccup teased lightly, watching as she blushed, "You look like a red robin."

Merida slowly looked at Hiccup, "A red robin, aye? A red robin? That is the best ye can come up with? Look, Hiccup, I am tired, aye? I want to be back in bed." She resumed eating, leaving Hiccup to stare at her with a bewildered expression.


	7. Chapter 7

A day in the life of a Viking

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train your Dragon or Brave. If I did I would make a cross over movie with both in it. :p**

**Reviewers: Good Afternoon.  
**

Chapter

Hiccup finally went outside for a little while by himself. Scotland really was beautiful, it rained a lot but it was beautiful. He saw a dragon sitting there and wagging its ears at him. Hiccup's face broke into a grin and he hugged the Dragon, "Hello, Toothless. You silly old dragon, you flew all the way to Scotland? I suppose you should meet Merida." He rubbed the Dragon's head and he heard a gasp behind him. He turned around and smiled at Merida, "Hello, this is my Dragon, Toothless. Toothless, this is Merida."

Merida asked with awe in her voice, "Can I touch 'im?" She looked at Hiccup then at Toothless.

Hiccup nodded then said gently to Toothless, "I am going to marry Merida, alright? You need to be nice to her. She would let to touch you." He hadn't even finished his sentence when Toothless walked over to Merida and started sniffing her hair and then trying to cuddle her. Apparently his dragon liked Merida.

Merida made a funny noise and was able to pet the dragon. She said to Toothless, "Ye aren't scaily and prickly like I though ye would be. Gentle beast, aren't ye?" Merida laughed when the dragon nuzzled her.

Hiccup smiled again then climbed on Toothless's back, "Hey, Merida."

Merida looked at Hiccup and appeared surprised, "Ye ride 'im?" She looked even more surprised when Hiccup nodded.

Hiccup offered her a hand up, "Do you want to come?"

Merida nodded enthusiastically and took his hand, climbing up behind him. She put her arms around his waist so she wouldn't fall off, "Ack, he is a tiny bit bigger then my Angus."

Hiccup smiled a bit then Toothless took off. The dragon was nicer to Merida then he was to Astrid, which was also a fairly good sign. It meant that the dragon liked Merida.

Merida loved being in the clouds, she tried to touch one and realized she couldn't. She looked at Hiccup, "This is amazin', I love the clouds. They are whispy and beautiful."

Hiccup grinned a little and then looked back at Merida, "I am glad you like it. When you come back to Berk I should teach you to tame a Dragon and how to ride one."

Merida nodded again then looked down at the castle, "I think my mum might be looking for me soon." She gave Hiccup a sad expression and he held in a laugh.

Hiccup smiled at his betrothed, "You know what? We can do this again at least one more time before the wedding." He laughed when she made a happy noise and kissed his cheek. The kiss surprised him, but he still found her enthusiasm amusing. When she was quiet he looked back at her to see her blushing.

"I am sorry, Hiccup, that was improper." Merida said in her best reserved voice, her eyes guarded.

Hiccup tilted his head at Merida and gave her a cheeky grin, "I don't care, I rather liked it."

Merida's eyes flashed then she pinched him, making the boy laugh again.


	8. Chapter 8

A day in the life of a Viking

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train your Dragon or Brave. If I did I would make a cross over movie with both in it. :p**

**Reviewers: Moles have entered our house and they are following my dad around. :p  
**

Chapter

Merida was doing her Princess lessons again, she walked regally around as Hiccup watched with an amused expression. She shot him a look, "Don't ye have somewhere to be?"

Hiccup looked thoughtful, "Your father made me promise no beer, so not really." He ducked when a book was thrown at his head.

Merida looked at Hiccup again and glared daggers at him, "I would suggest that ye hold yer tongue."

"Why do you need this princess lessons anyways? In Berk you would have no use for them." Hiccup leaned back on the stool then tumbled off, forgetting that their was no back.

Merida laughed openly at Hiccup, "Ye might need Princess lessons, Hiccup. Ye aren't very graceful." She dodged Hiccup when he tried to grab her and stayed a good distance away, "Ye are just provin' my point."

Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a steely look that could have frozen fire. But it didn't seem to phase Merida, she gave him a bright smile then turned and walked out.

Hiccup rubbed his hand over his face until he made his nose red, "Women are so odd." He realized that they where getting married soon. As in two or three days. Hiccup knew what this meant, he tried to climb out the castle window until he realized how high up he was. Then he backed into a corner, his father would be coming for him soon. Hiccup was dragged out of the library and down to where the ritual would begin. All the ritual was is a talk about marriage and what intails in it. When Hiccup came away from that talk he was scarred. Maybe it was better that Stoik and Fergus only got together once every 6 years.

* * *

Merida fidgeted around as her mother tightened the dress, "Mum, I am sure Hiccup doesn't care about how tiny my waist is! Have ye seen the man? He is clumsy as a newborn lamb!"

Queen Elenore shook her head at her daughter and tied the strings on the dress, "I don't care, love. Ye need to look beautiful for ye future husband."

Merida huffed and then her eyes got wide when she saw Hiccup wander in the room. She held very still and hoped he wouldn't notice her. But that was a meaningless thought, considering the fact she was standing in the middle of the room on a pedestal in a white dress with blue embroidery.

Hiccup stopped and looked at Merida, he checked her out slowly, "You look great." He held in a smile when Merida blushed and crossed her arms over her chest.

Merida huffed and looked out the window, glaring ferociously. Hiccup whistled at her and her head snapped back around, her eyes got huge, and a blush came across her cheeks.

Hiccup laughed and ran out of the room when Merida started throwing things at him.


	9. Chapter 9

A day in the life of a Viking

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train your Dragon or Brave. If I did I would make a cross over movie with both in it. :p**

**Reviewers: Moles have entered our house and they are following my dad around. :p  
**

Chapter

Merida was trying to tame her hair again for the third time that day. Hiccup just watched with general amusement, "Merida, your hair is wild and untamed. It won't get any better no matter how much you pat it and comb it."

Merida slowly turned and glared at him, "Maybe ye would like to brush it?" When she saw the sudden interest on his face she changed her mind, "Never mind, stay away Hiccup."

Hiccup laughed and then stole the hairbrush from her, doing it anyways. Merida stiffened and then relaxed. She was very surprised at the gentleness in which Hiccup was handling her hair. Hiccup was focused on his job and was trying his best not to tug too hard when he hit a tangle. He muttered an apology each time he would hit a tangle. When he finished her hair was still curly only it wasn't sticking all over, "There you go."

Merida was surprised, she touched her hair and examined it in the mirror, "Ye did an amazing job, Hiccup." She turned half way in her chair and gave him a smile, "Thank ye."

Hiccup smiled and ruffled her hair playfully, "No problem, beautiful."

Merida blushed and punched his arm, looking away from him.

Hiccup grinned again and ruffled her hair again, "Excited about tomorrow?"

Merida tried not to laugh, "In a way, aye. I am excited to get to beat the snot out of you every day, Laddie."

Hiccup rolled his eyes comically and then walked out of the room, opening the door. Both Fergus and Stoik fell into the room in a huge heap. They had been eaves dropping, "Learn anything interesting?"

Fergus grinned up at the boy and Stoik looked sheepish, "Aye, we learned that Merida doesn't mind ye handlin' her hair and doesn't screech at ye."

Stoik laughed and helped his long time friend up from the ground, "Ah, son. We have to be going! We must..." He looked at Fergus for help.

"Check on the Smithy!" Fergus announced and then departed, Stoik not far behind.

Hiccup looked at Merida and she seemed totally unconcerned. Hiccup laughed and ruffled her hair, "You are a crazy lass." He mimicked her accent and got his arm whacked. Hiccup held in a laugh and fixed her hair before escaping.


	10. Chapter 10

A day in the life of a Viking

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train your Dragon or Brave. If I did I would make a cross over movie with both in it. :p**

**Reviewers: Moles have entered our house and they are following my dad around. :p  
**

Chapter

Hiccup kneeled over the privy and lost his breakfast over and over. He wiped his mouth and looked at his father, "I didn't know I would be this nervous."

Stoik crossed his arms over his chest, "Aye, now go up there and wait for your bride, before she gets there first and I have to walk you down the isle."

Hiccup rolled his eyes then started walking again. He walked up to the alter and waited. 10 minutes later they where still waiting and a maid came in, saying something softly in Queen Elenors ear. The Queen got up and went to check on her daughter. Apparently Merida's stomach was disagreeing with her as well. Merida soon came out and walked up the isle. Bagpipes where playing for the music, but that was about it. Hiccup wasn't sure if he liked the sound or detested it.

They went through with the vows. When the priest said, "You may kiss the bride." Hiccup stood there awkwardly, making the Scots and the Vikings laugh. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Merida's briefly then pulled away, blushing. Merida's face looked no better, in fact, she looked ready to slug him, even if it was the marriage ceremony. Now they would have to survive the ribbing of both the Scots and Vikings.

Hiccup suddenly realized something...now he was going home. And Merida was coming with him.

* * *

Merida was now in a traveling dress, but with leggings underneath by Hiccups suggestion. She rubbed the back of her neck and yawned, "Hiccup?" Hiccup looked at his new wife.

"Yes Merida?"

Merida looked at him with curiosity, "Is it cold in Berk?"

Hiccup grinned a little, "Only in the winter." He was still too afraid to touch Merida's hand. He had barely known her for that long and now they where married. What had he gotten himself into?

Merida grabbed Hiccups wrist and started walking to where the boat was, "Come ye wee raskle! I would like to see yer boat before we go."

"Do you all talk like Pirates?"

Merida stopped and her head snapped around, a surprised look on her face, "Pirates? We talk like Pirates?"

Hiccup held in a smile, "Yes. But you didn't notice, so it doesn't matter." Now he was leading the way to the boat, "Toothless stays on the boat unless there is a storm. Then he flys above the clouds where he is safe."

Merida nodded, that making sense to her. She looked around the boat with Hiccup until her mother, father, and brothers came to say goodbye. Her mother was teary and it made Merida feel bad for being eager to go. She wanted to see Berk, not make her mother upset.


End file.
